


The Moth and the Firefly

by BabyBazooka



Category: Moth and firefly
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I’m sorry, This started on a dare, ended up being multi chap, firemoth, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBazooka/pseuds/BabyBazooka
Summary: A moth and a firefly in love.





	1. Prologue

They first time they saw each other, under the warmth of a street lamp, she was glowing — actually glowing and she looked so beautiful, the moth fell for the glow and as they got to know each other, they were so, so deeply in love.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moth asks Firefly on a date....

“H-hey....” he stuttered and she turned around, she was so beautiful, so bright, so green — ha! talk about falling in love at first sight. —

“Oh! Hi....” she trailed off,

That’s when she saw him, his wings white as snow, eyes pitch black, looking so, so handsome. 

“Sorry if I startled you,” he chuckled, lost in her bright green light. 

“No...it’s okay, I just wasn’t expecting anyone to be here, you know?” She shrugged, their eyes locked, 

“Yeah, I get it, I didn’t think I’d find such a beautiful firefly here today,” He murmured, making her blush. 

“So..I was wondering if you’d...uh go out with me sometime?” He continued, with a light blush on his cheeks, 

“Yes!” She blurted, blushing as if she’d been caught doing something she shouldn’t be doing. 

“Okay, how about I pick you up tomorrow at 8 pm?” He grinned, making her blush even harder, 

“I’d like that,” she cheered, looking down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still sorry.


	3. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firemoth finally get married

Eyes fluttering shut for a brief moment as he took a deep breathe, Moth attempted to get his nerves to settle down just a bit. 

This was it. This was their big day. He got to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loves oh so dearly. How could he have gotten so lucky?

Taking one last look at his reflection in the puddle, Moth turned and flew through a path in the grass to where he would stand in front of the guests, awaiting Firefly. 

"I can't believe this is really happening," Moth said barely audible to his best man, Beetle, standing to his left. 

"You're going to have even more trouble once you see her flying up here," Beetle chuckled, "she really did go all out. This whole wedding is over the top to be honest with you, but that's only fitting knowing you both."

Moth grinned as he looked out upon the place, all their friends and family were gathered in a clear patch in the middle of a rolling field of grass and flowers. The sky was turning beautiful shades of blue and pink as the sun began to sink below the horizon in a wonderful glow. 

Speaking of glow, there she was. Firefly looked...breathtaking. Moth was left speechless as he fought to keep tears from escaping his eyes, but one slipped down. Right past his mouth that was smiling so large that it was causing his cheeks to be sore, but Moth didn't care. 

Firefly truly had gone all out, her dress made of a rose petal perfectly accenting her figure.

Coming to a stop across from Moth, she too had tears in her eyes accompanied by a large smile. 

After reciting their vows and pledging their lives to one another, those final words came after what seemed like a lifetime. These would be the last words Moth said before being bound to Firefly. They seemed fitting. 

"I do," Firefly and Moth said in unison. 

"Now, you may kiss the bride."

Leaning in and pressing their lips together in a sweet embrace, all of Moth's nerves melted away and it was as though the whole world had stopped turning. For all he knew it might have, but all he cared about in that moment was Firefly, and that she was now his wife. That had a nice ring to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not write this chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this but if you need a laugh


End file.
